Take Me Down Easy
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: After an awful and humiliating display of drunkenness, Aizen helps Gin feel better. Pure waffly fluff inspired by James Henry Junior's song 'take me down easy'. One shot.


Business- I own nothing except for Cherry.

A/n- A scene from a work in progress im still on the fence about posting. But if i do end up posting it, have a little preview and if I don't post then just enjoy this throwaway Scene.

* * *

**Take Me Down Easy**

Gin walked down the stairs feeling sheepish, though a lot less rocky. His headache a dull thud now. Seemed the painkillers were working their magic. Never again would he get so pissing drunk.

He went into the living room, brain still fumbling around for excuses. For a valid defence for yesterday. For the crying and the drunkenness and answers to the questions he knew would surely come as he anxiously carried Cherry through the door. He braced for them. Teeth clenched and feeble excuses at the ready.

But it turned out he didn't need them. He didn't need any of them.

He looked up at Sousuke, mouth open ready to apologise for earlier. Yesterday. For his utter foolishness. But Sousuke just smiled at him. That soft warm smile that lit up the dark chocolate colour of his eyes.

The older man was setting up the record player, dropping the needle on the vinyl and letting it play. Gin heard the little burst of static before the soft acoustics for the guitar. The artist strumming the strings - and Gin's heart along with them.

"Hey," Sousuke smiled, warm and soft, offering his hand for him to take. "Dance with me."

Gin laughed. Soft and nervous. All the tension and anxiety escaping his body in the form of awkward laughter.

"But I can't dance!" Gin admitted. Embarrassed. Still laughing. It was the only way he could seem to react now. Maybe he really _was_ hysterical...

But if he was hysterical, Sousuke didn't seem to care. Who knew? Perhaps he was crazy too. Maybe that's why he took it all in his stride. Put up with all of his brokenness.

"That's okay," Sousuke smiled. "I'll teach you."

Cherry wriggled in Gin's arms and he let her jump to the floor to perch on the sofa. Ready for the show. Sousuke kept his hand out for him.

"Come on," he beckoned. And Gin walked over, reached out, and took his hand.

He let Sousuke gently pull him closer, felt one of his arms wrap around his waist. The other hand quietly clasping his and lacing heir fingers together. Not knowing what to do with his other hand, just let it rest against the man's chest.

"Just follow my lead," he said, and Gin could only blink and follow stupidly.

"Oh..." he said, shaking off the daze that had come over him just at their closeness. Doing his best to follow along as the smooth voice of James Henry Junior filled the room, filling in the words to the song.

_I am a tall tree_

_I weep like a willow_

_My scars are hiding_

_My branches don't show_

His movements were slow and awkward at first, simply because he felt so self-conscious. Such a contrast to the ease and confidence Aizen projected. So much so that Gin struggled to keep up the pace following the moves, the steps to the supposedly slow and gentle waltz-like dance. Though really they could do this dance on a dinner plate.

But Aizen slowed down to let him keep pace. Letting their movements synchronise. Just like any good partner would do. An slowly, very slowly, Gin's stiffness faded into smooth easy movements, matching Sousuke step for step, his frown giving way to a smile as they danced together, his hand gently entwined with Sousuke's.

_Yes, I am a tall tree_

_With roots like a new born_

_No wind is blowing_

_But over I go_

Part of him wanted to cry at that. Even though there was no real reason for tears. Gin could feel them pooling in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away. He should be happy. He was happy. This was a happy moment, there shouldn't be any more crying. Though he suspected they were tears of relief.

Because Sousuke was helping him feel better. Making him feel warm and safe and wanted.

With no judgement or ridicule, just... acceptance.

And a part of him wasn't sure how to handle that.

Even as they moved together. Even with Sousuke's arm around him. The soft, soothing, almost melancholic song filling the room.

But he'd cope with that. Whatever happened, he'd find a way to accept that. He was in this for the long haul, and if this was anything to go by, Aizen was too.

_And now I see storm clouds_

_Up in the distance_

_A terrible omen_

_A beautiful show_

Out the window, in the sky, Gin could see storm clouds gathering. A storm was brewing, he knew.

Soon thunder would peal and the rain would come down. But for the moment he was happy. And when it did rain, they'd huddle inside. Safe and warm.

Of course, he knew Aizen might get bored of him one day. But until then Gin would enjoy the time he had with him. However long that was.

Ideally, that'd be the rest of their lives. Gin certainly hoped so.

And if not, then he hoped Aizen would let him down slowly. And enjoy this dance while it lasted as they moved around the living room. Smiling and laughing together as the music played.

_So take me down easy_

_Take me down easy_

_Let me land softly_

_Back in your arms_

Gin let himself go and lost himself in the moment. Not worrying about the past or the future, just enjoying this moment. Trying not to trod on Sousuke's toes as they attempted a twirl. He didn't think he'd ever laughed so much or for so long.

_Yes I can be childish sometimes_

_Seem optimistically kind_

_But that's 'cause I can't go_

_Back down in that hole_

_._

_'Cause there was no sunlight_

_Just ask my mother_

_And I treated myself hard_

_I crumble and fall_

Maybe he was laughing because this time he had someone to pick him back up again so he didn't sit moping around. Someone who could support him. An equal partner.

Maybe Sousuke was that for him.

_So take me down easy_

_Take me down easy_

_Let me land softly_

_Back in your arms_

The soft music continued to play, and Gin let his head rest against his partner's chest as they slowed down again, felt Sousuke sigh softly.

"I missed that sound."

Gin looked up. "What sound?"

"You." Aizen smiled. "Laughing."

"Ya know," Gin let himself smile softly. "Me too."

_Take me down easy_

_Take me down easy_

_Let me land softly_

_Back in your arms_

Their movements grew lighter as the mood lifted. And for the rest of that afternoon Gin quite forgot about feeling inferior, getting drunk and the stupidity and humiliation that followed. In fact, he quite forgot about everything except how to dance and laugh as the music played.

_Yes I can sing sad songs_

_It's easy to find them_

_The worst kind of heartbreak_

_Won't leave you alone._

Of course there'd always be his insecurities always following him around.

The dark voices always there in his head. Lurking.

Voices that would destroy him if he gave them half a chance.

Worthless. Not good enough. Unlovable.

Thoughts that made him want to crawl into a deep dark hole and stay there.

But he had Sousuke now. To catch him when he fell prey to them.

To pull him out of the pit of black tar called self loathing when he felt himself start to sink.

Like today. And yesterday. And all the times before.

Sousuke who would lift him up and let him down easy back onto his feet again.

He felt blessed – lucky - to have that.

Because not everybody did.

So he decided to make the most of it. And never take it for granted.

_So take me down easy_

_Take me down easy_

_Let me land softly_

_Back in your arms_

The music slowly drifted away into silence as the record came to a stop. Their movements slowing to a natural end. And the pair were just looking at each other. Guards down. No walls left between them. Not even a single brick.

"Feel better?" Sousuke asked him.

"Yeah," Gin answered. "Much better."


End file.
